Remember me
by TotoDash
Summary: Human AU: December 6th, when Momo dies in a car accident, Toshiro finds his only comfort in texting a phone number he can't quite let go on just yet. Warnings: Character death and grief.


Remember me

**Momo Hinamori**: Consider yourself lucky, I just bought my first Christmas gift and you'll never guess who it's for? That's right, you – Can't wait to give it to you and see the look on your face! You'd better get me something nice too, okay? :3  
December 6th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: I don't understand what happened. You weren't meant to be there, Momo. You never take detours like that, so why? I went to the hospital but they won't let me see you because I'm not family. You'll be okay, right?  
December 10th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Your dad called me today. You're not doing well. The doctors need you to wake up now, you never needed beauty sleep anyway so snap out of it. You've got to wake up.  
December 13th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Please?  
December 14th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: They're lying to me. They're telling me you're gone, but you can't be gone. You're fine. I'm fine. You're not gone, Momo. Please? I can't do this on my own, I need you here with me. I don't want to be alone again.  
December 16th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Come back, please?  
December 16th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet, this isn't happening. Everyone keeps telling me I'm in denial, that sooner or later it's going to hit me like a ton of bricks that you're gone and they're probably right but I don't want to have to miss you. Not like this. What happened to all the things we said we were going to do together? I was always at my best with you and I don't want to go back to how I was before.  
December 18th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Happy birthday to me, right? I went to the funeral today - your funeral. Man it feels wrong to think that. I don't think you ever really knew how many people cared about you and loved you, but I do. I watched each and every one of them today completely torn up about what happened to you. It'll take a while before any are back to normal I think. Your family are as okay as they can be but I promise I'll keep in touch with them for you just to make sure.  
December 20th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Merry Christmas, Momo. The present I got for you is pretty redundant now, but I'll visit and bring along some flowers.  
December 25th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Your mum brought round my present earlier. She said you would've wanted me to have it. I love it, thank you.  
December 29th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Happy New Year … I guess? I got pity invites to a few parties but I turned them all down. Guess it's just me and my thoughts this year.  
January 1st

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: People keep telling me to stop texting this number, that you can't read them so there's no point. That it's unhealthy. I know they're right, but it makes me feel better somehow? My parents are worried about me, they think I need to go see someone but they don't understand.  
January 3rd

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Remember that time we got lost in the woods and you climbed a tree to 'scout' but fell? I caught you sure, but you elbowed me in the face and I had to have stitches. I noticed the scar this morning and remembered it – I hadn't smiled in a while and my mum almost cried when she saw.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: I was going through some of my things today and I found your present, the one I got you for Christmas. I'd forgotten about it but I figured I'd tell you what it was. I know you didn't like jewellery all that much but it's a silver locket. I thought about hanging it on your gravestone but then I also thought someone might take it, so for now I think I'll just hold onto it. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad like this but it's hard to find happiness anymore.  
January 21th

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: You were like a light y'know? You made it so I could see the good things in life and you lead me by the hand to all the happiness I needed but now you're gone and I'm just stumbling blindly In the darkness – but I promise you I'm trying. There are setbacks but I won't stop trying.  
January 23rd

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: It's taken me a long time to come to terms with the fact that you aren't coming back. That I'm never going to see your big goofy grin again or hear you trying to sing the high parts of songs that were way out of your vocal range or watch you fall out of trees. I've finally accepted that and I think I'm okay. I mean don't get me wrong I miss you like crazy and I still wonder sometimes if it could've ended differently somehow, but I've accepted that it didn't end differently and that you did in fact die. I don't like it, but it happened. I'm so thankful to have had you as a best friend even if you have set the bar high for any potential new ones. I think I'm ready now to stop texting you, I can let go without feeling like I'm pushing you aside because this isn't goodbye. I'm sure wherever you are you've saved me a seat so don't worry, we'll see each other again someday.  
February 6st

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Until then, sleep well.  
February 6th


End file.
